


strive to the top.

by asuren



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, ヒプノシスマイク | Hypnosis Mic (Albums)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Hypnosis Mics, Crossover, Galar-chihou | Galar Region (Pokemon), M/M, Pokemon, Rivalry, Slow Burn, Slow To Update
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 21:22:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29582304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asuren/pseuds/asuren
Summary: many want to ascend to pokemon league champion for their own reasons - whether it be glory, fame, or fortune, it's a lofty goal in which the competitive spirit allows for only one person to reach.but for jakurai and ramuda, it's a bet - a personal affair which ensures that their lives stay intimately intertwined until the moment they seize victory. it's a bet which affects not one person outside of the two of them, and one which will fuel their desire for success to the end.
Relationships: Amemura Ramuda/Jinguji Jakurai
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	strive to the top.

the trees whistle overhead, a hushed whisper solely for the two of them. "you're my rival now. you can't be taking walks with me." ramuda's cheeks are puffed wide, an intentional attempt to make himself seem cuter, harmless, though both he and jakurai know better by now. perhaps it's by design; perhaps it's simply out of habit. jakurai can't really tell, but then, when could he ever tell anything about ramuda? he's always been just as much an anomaly as the stars in the night sky and twice as distant, ever since they grew up together in their quiet town of streetlights and crickets in the summer nights.

"i wanted to make sure that you were safe."

"i'm fiiiiiine, i'm the rising star of the galar region, y'know? on the television channels and all, up and coming celebrity, ramuda!" he prances ahead a few feet, turns to look back at Jakurai, and leans over, accentuating their already considerable height difference. his fingers part, making a peace sign over his eye. "you don't need to keep worrying about me. i already have six whole badges, even, and you and umbie are still working on your sixth one. if anything, maybe i should be the one worried about you! we're so close to the end now, and i'm so far ahead." he laughs, an infuriatingly high pitched cackle in true ramuda fashion, like it's just another big joke, but the statement makes jakurai roll his eyes with the force of a thousand suns. why he deigns to worry about someone so annoying, so aggressively frustrating to be around for even a short time, he will never understand.

"right, right. whatever shall i do without the protection of amemura ramuda?" his voice is slick with sarcasm, but ramuda only straightens himself to balance on his heels now, grinning. if there were a fence behind him, he would likely be leaning on it with all his lack of body weight, but there is none - only the dirt road that stretches ahead of them betwixt forest framing their journey far on either side, paved with the intentions of previous trainers and their partners which led the way.

"right! but… i guess i can make a deal with you, just to motivate you. a promise, to get you to keep going, just 'cause i like you so much." an obvious lie, so far as jakurai is concerned, but he still hasn't a clue as to what he could possibly mean. his brow raises, a testament to the enticement to learn more, if only to sate his own curiosity.

"if you beat me at the gym challenge, you'll get… drumroll!" ramuda moves his hands to roll on an imaginary drumset, expression never dimming for a moment. he follows it with some sort of imitation of an explosion, or at least that's all that jakurai can imagine it being. he's always been so dramatic in every way, in stark contrast to himself. "a kiss from little ol' me! isn't that so exciting?"

"no thanks."

"wah! so fast! you're so mean! you're gonna make me cry. do you wanna see a cute boy like me cry? you're heartless." jakurai can only roll his eyes again, even as ramuda pouts so unconvincingly. "really, though! i'll give you a kiss! only one, though, no refunds or takebacksies."

"fine. one kiss… when i beat you and the champion." he feels more like he's giving in than being bribed.

"ooooooh, you're gonna raise the stakes? okay, if you're so confident." ramuda smirks, showing off a bit of his more menacing, genuine personality. "but that'll never happen. prepare to taste dirt."

he gives a sputtering laugh, uncharacteristic of him. it's nearly a bellow, deep and hearty. "dirt? just a taste? that's the best you've got?" the comment makes ramuda visibly grind his teeth and pout. "it's the only thing you'll be eating for a year. but okay, perk your lips and prepare." his adversary spits out his tongue in disgust, as though it's the worst thing that could ever happen to him. jakurai supposes it is, in this place where the world consists of only the two of them and the endless sky.

"not yet. when you beat me… and the champion."

in truth, he doesn't even care about the kiss - or maybe that was obvious from the beginning. it's his intricate rivalry with ramuda which drives his motivation to the forefront, almost convincing him to blow through the next gym right now rather than take his time with careful preparation and planning, as he does with each achieved badge. he wants to wipe the smirk from ramuda's face, to outskill him so greatly that ramuda's limits are far met and surpassed. it's easier said than done, however - though he's small and cute, he's merciless on the battlefield. it's something of which each and every news crew has made note, but jakurai has known since the beginning, more personally than any other. his appearance doesn't match his talent at all, but then, perhaps it plays a part in forcing his opponents to let down their guard. to take pity on a foe which will only strike fear into the hearts of grown men.

not jakurai, though. he knows exactly what to expect from him - the kind of dirty tactics one would use in illicit underground brawls, as he would compare it. he desires with every fiber of his being to outdo ramuda, to prove himself superior in at least this way, though their interactions have always vied for supremacy in every other, as well. he takes a deep breath, drinking in the fresh air so far between cities where it is at its purest. when his eyes avert back unto ramuda's visage, he's smiling, an expression which conveys in its mystery a hope, as well as a challenge.

"when i beat you, and the champion."

**Author's Note:**

> hi there! its been a long time since ive really written but i missed it a lot. this is an idea ive been working on for a while but was too busy to implement, so while i expect to take a long time between chapters once again i wanted to at least put this out there because i didnt know how to move forward despite it feeling a bit short without ending the chapter here. thanks for reading!
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/dicearisugawa)


End file.
